gumatasfandomcom-20200214-history
Eto ang mga natatandaan kong commercials
Caronia: Caronia ... Caronia ... * Ola:Natatawa ako sa commercial na to. yun may mga kamay na nag wave! * Palmolive soap commercial ni Alice Dixson - "I can feel it!" (Che!) * Superwheel commercials: Sa Superwheel Super Tipid Size ... Plus 50 grams free! * Glorietta commercial: A stick ... a stone. It's the end of the road. * Lux commercials: Sharon Cuneta, Kuh Ledesma and Kris Aquino. * Lagerlite commercial ni Loren Legarda * Kilometrico: Writes thousands and thousands of words ... Kilometrico ... Kilometrico! * Birch Tree commercial: Birch tree it's everybody's milk! * Johnson floor wax commercial: Ikaw ang dapat ilampaso! * YCO floor wax commercial: Buhay na buhay ang sahig sa YCO floor wax! * Tecnogas commercial: Oh it's Tecnogas, and it's all do quick! * Coke commercial: Can't beat it ... you can't beat the feeling! Tapos may seasonal commercials pa sila. Coca Cola Is It! I am the future of the world. * Knorr real Chinese soup: add just one egg! * Philip Morris cigarette commercial: lagi nababali ang sigarilyo nito. La la la la ... la la la la ... * Commercial ng Pepsi si Jao Mapa, yung nasaraduhan ng tindahan tapos magpapakamatay sa dami ng obstacle makuha lang yung pepsi. * Nestle Twin: palaki ng palaki ng palaki * Coke: Coca-cola is it!, Commercial na may sign ng coke sa billboard tapos kinuha nung mama tapos naging totoo. ginaya pa nga to sa isang movie ni Mayor Herbert Bautista na Nardong Toothpick. * Colgate: (sings) Ngipin pag Hindi sinipilyo ngipin ay luluha, pag ito ay lumuha ngipin ay masisira (dehins ko sigurado eto nga lyrics) bye! bye! tooth decay!!! * San Miguel Beer: Iba na ang may Pinagsamahan * Nestea: Maglalatag sa park iinom ng nestea tapos biglang matutumba magiging pool. * Hanabishi Home Appliances. * Electrolux: "Knock on your door, ring on your bell..." * Alaska Milk: Starring Wilfred Uytengsu, and another one featuring Nino Muhlach. "Wala pa ring tatalo sa Alaska." * Presto Tivoli chocolate bar: Starring Allan Caidic, "Gusto mo Allan?" * Vulca Seal: "Tapal vulca seal, sa depensa nangunguna sa tapalan number one..." * Family rubbing alcohol: "Di lang pang Pamilya pang sports pa!!" * Jollibee: "Isang tulog na lang, Jollibee na naman..." * Dragon katol: "Dragon katol, Dragon kung umusok, lamok siguradong teypok." * San Miguel Beer: The one starring Flash Elorde, Bert "Tawa" Marcelo, Jose "Amang" Parica and Rico J. Puno. "Isang Platitong Mani". * Vino Kulafu: A shaolin demonstrating some of his moves. * JRS express: Just the logo of JRS Express. * Nano chips: Nano..nano..nano...nano.. * Johnson's: Basta yung may... Johnson's yata yan... tumatagal" * Coca-cola: Yung may train na dumadaan o kaya yung polar bear * Beam toothpaste: "B-E-A-M means smile, smile kami pag BEAM" * Superwheel: Patuka na lang ako sa Ahas * Palmolive soap: yung may Dried leaf na linagyan ng lather ng Palmolive at biglang na moisturize * Prell shampoo: Ang Girl na hinahabol ng guy pati sa Escalator * Gee, Your Hair Smells Terrific * Sunnydrop shampoo? * Colgate: yung may Chalk na sinasawsaw sa blue na liquid * VSOP: Pang-romansa espesyal! * Coca Cola: Coke Is It! Have A Coke and a Smile! * San Miguel Beer: Bert "Tawa" Marcelo's "Isang Platitong Mani." FPJ's "Baleleng" * Beer Hausen: Drink, Drink the fortunate beer. Drink, Drink Beer Hausen. (Mga ninuno pa to ng Beer na Beer) * Rodeo Root beer: Yellow poster with the Fantastic 4 and a lasso * Jollibee: Langhap sarap na may Brand X and Brand Y * Pepsi: The Taste of the New Generation na may taste test pa (Dito naloka ang Coke). Ang ad featuring Keno, Gino Padilla, and Lou Bonnevie * Rebisco cream sandwich: Taste Like Heaven; may Halo pa ang Kumakain at Lumulutang. * Magico: Siksik sa kay laki. Ang tagal tagal matunaw with Noli de Castro. Sobra sa sabon kulang sa tubig... * Fibisco: Ho! Ho! Did you know... * Silver Swan patis: Mapapasarap ang kain nyo sa silver swan patis. * Clox: Tama na yang paputian na yan... * Tide white: Blue baby * Ajax: Pabulan challenge with Professor Nida Blanca * 680 Home appliances: "Why Don't You Shop Around With Your Friend..." * 3D Rota air: Starring Nova Villa, Subas Herero and Noel Trinidad. * 3D Rice-O-Matic: "Pwedeng steamer, sterilizer 3D rice-o-matic" (Nova Villa) * C.Y. Gabriel: "Ang Sabon ng mga Artista" * GIV soap: "Ang gusto ko sa sabon, yung mabango, at hindi madaling matunaw" Pang-madaling-araw lang kasi walang budget. * Blend 45 coffee TV ad ni Susan Roces: Yung parang namimitas siya ng Grapes ba yun?!, at dahil dito, gusto kong maging Adult kaagad. Sarap talaga ng kape. * Cow & Feather shampoo: hehehe. Naalala niyo pa ba ito? * Camay beauty bar: Ang ganda nung Girl! at anu ba yun, Biglang naging Cream ang gitna ng Soap!?,it was very enticing.. akala ko nga nakakain. See also * Här är mina minnesannonser * Tässä ovat muistamiseni mainokset * Here are my remembering commercials Category:Television Category:Advertising Category:Television advertising